


【泰悠】打一針

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【泰悠】打一針

  
「中本医生 别忘记下午还有诊要看」

李泰容敲门进入专任医师办公室提醒中本悠太，记性不好常常忘记门诊时间。

「好的 李护理师」中本悠太停止看病历推了推鼻梁上下滑的眼镜

门轻阖上的声音眼前却出现阴影，护理师没有出去

「怎么了？」

「中本医生能帮我练练打针的技巧吗？」李泰容双手撑在桌上低下身和中本悠太对视

「还是不太会打针？泰容你这样不行啊都毕业多久了...」中本悠太一边碎念一边脱去白挂解开衬衫袖扣露出白皙的手臂

李泰容笑瞇瞇的走近中本悠太握住手腕反剪到背后，腿往前一顶中本悠太被压在桌上屁股遭到撞击。

「说的是这里的打针技巧」

「发情不看时间？」中本悠太皱眉回头骂人

「看了 春天呢刚好发情悠太」李泰容一手握着中本悠太用身体的力量压制他一手揉捏包裹在西装裤下圆润的屁股

「你是猫吗？」中本悠太给气笑了「门锁了没？」

李泰容没回答解着中本悠太裤头，裤子内裤扯下一半，洁白的肌肤裸露，李泰容那双灵活的手直往中本悠太性器摸。

退开包皮在冠状沟搓揉没两下就勃起，中本悠太边哼哼解着衬衫上衣揉乳头。

「好色呀 中本医生」李泰容用裆部磨蹭臀部细腻的皮肤，滚烫的气息打在中本悠太颈部

「哼哈..不是你找我..打砲的吗？」中本悠太拉扯着自己乳头回答

「我是着找医生练习打针的」李泰容张着大眼一脸无辜从口袋翻出针筒，针头被事先取下只剩圆孔里头盛装透明液体。

「....准备的挺周到的」

圆孔对准穴口如同打针一般，润滑剂一点一滴挤入肠道，小穴弄得水亮，

丢掉空掉的针筒李泰容手指粘贴那紧缩的小穴，插入一指节中本悠太就扬起头露出漂亮的曲线。

李泰容和中本悠太在医学院读书时就搞上了，肉体交流的次数多到数不来，学校宿舍、图书馆、租屋处、车上一些平凡的地点都做过，第一次在工作地点做爱挺刺激的。

中本悠太收缩的厉害穴口因摩擦发红，绞着两根手指头，兴奋又怕被发现理智线在断掉边缘来回拉扯，中本悠太紧抓着桌上脱下的衬衫抿嘴粗喘。

抽出手指李泰容拿起一开始中本悠太脱下的大白褂让中本悠太穿上，护士服轻便又舒适李泰容拉下裤头勃发的阴茎就弹出，掀起白袍来回磨蹭中本悠太股间的润滑

「打针啰～疼的话告诉我」李泰容扶着阴茎插入中本悠太

被肉刃撑开填满中本悠太伏在桌上发出单节音，肠道不断挽留抽离的阴茎马上又粗鲁的塞满，中本悠太拱起腰抬着屁股接受顶撞，翘起的乳头和桌上的纸互相摩擦带来快感。

「中本医生 病人要是知道你拿他们的病历来玩奶子会怎么样阿？」李泰容自然乐见中本悠太淫乱不堪的模样，伸手撸起中本悠太性器让中本悠太更加沈沦于其中。

频临高潮中本悠太的肌肉都绷紧，门被敲敲响配合著软软的女声

「中本医生」李泰容学着声音在中本悠太耳边说

那是新来的实习护士，每次看到中本悠太都一脸崇拜爱慕叫着中本医生，知道中本悠太不喜欢她但李泰容还是有些吃醋，想到这跨部用力的挺进快速抽插，中本悠太险些叫出声音。

「中本医生 不在吗？那我进去放資料」  
门口不算小声的碎念

「悠太 我忘了有没有锁门」话说完阴茎被夹的更紧爽的不行，大力操干也不忘帮中本悠太抚慰性器

门把转动发出声响，中本悠太趴下头用手臂圈着脸，忍不住射了一摊白浊在地上。

门口离去的脚步声「骗你的，早就锁了」

中本悠太羞愤的转头瞪人，因高潮泛红的脸颊闷在手臂里起白雾的眼镜，怎么看都没有威吓能力。

「医生我能内射吗？」

「当然不行！」含着李泰容精液挨到下班太难受了中本悠太立刻回绝

「那只能麻烦医生配合我了」李泰容重重的顶弄几下抽出让中本悠太坐回椅子上

头被压下中本悠太以为是要口交准备张嘴，滚烫炙热的阴茎直接磨蹭中本悠太的脸颊，李泰容撸弄几下

「悠太闭眼」

一点温热的液体落在脸上，中本悠太睁眼眼镜沾满精液。

「每次看到你戴眼镜都想这样做」

中本悠太无语把眼镜丢进垃圾桶拿纸擦拭脸上的精液，没有近视只是为了看起来更专业点的眼镜被李泰容当成情趣用品。

李泰容自觉的整理起散乱的桌面还有中本悠太射在地板上的液体，中本悠太穿回衬衫挂上白袍

「还好这件没用脏」中本悠太仔细的检查身上的医生袍

「去忙啦 中本医生记得门诊哦」李泰容亲亲中本悠太脸颊提醒

「回家继续帮我练习乳腺检查吧中本医生～刚刚都没玩到」李泰容做了个色情手势

「滚出去」


End file.
